


Crimson and Whiskey

by SilverRose11



Category: American Assassin (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose11/pseuds/SilverRose11
Summary: What do you do when your whole life was a lie, every birthday, school picture, expulsion, and loss? Your entire existence is nothing but a fabrication of someone else's' making. A very well-crafted facade that turned you into a killer? Mitch Rapp wants an answer, and what the fuck is a Stiles!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Epilogue  
His name was Mitch Rapp, or at least that’s what the man who came in everyday told him. He was 22,  
parents killed in a car crash 8 years ago, been kicked out of every boarding school he was sent to. A man  
he had never seen before said the same phrase day after day following his barrage of punches, kicks and  
cuts, trying to convince him of a life he didn’t lead. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been there. It  
could’ve been days or months; it didn’t matter anyway. Where would he go? He had no family, no place  
to call home and obviously if he was still here, he had no friends. No one was coming for him, why  
would they; he was just the pathetic little human in a world of monsters.  
Gerard had killed his father, presented his bloody badge to him as proof. Now that alone might not  
convince someone, especially him, but the normally tan shirt and pale limbs it was attached to dripped  
with crimson truth of his fathers’ demise. He couldn’t look away no matter how much his mind  
screamed at him to. The puddle forming below the uniform shirt became a sea of memories, each drop  
a wave of new reminders of all the people he had failed in his life, unraveling his already strained mind.  
All the precious lives he took away or ruined with his very existence; his mother, Scott, Allison, Lydia,  
hell even Jackson's life would have been better if he had never been there. His dad; the one person who  
meant more than anything to him was gone and it was his fault. If only he had never gone to Scott about  
the dead body, never convinced him he was a werewolf, none of this would have ever happened. It  
almost made him want to believe the lie that the hunters were trying to convince him was his life. A  
normal kid whose parents died of normal non supernatural means. However, he held on because he  
would never give that bastard Argent the pleasure of seeing him break. Then a new man came to see  
him, syringe in hand filled with a bluish green concoction, the concoction that erased Stile Stilinski.

Three Years Later  
There had been a rise in sightings of a group of individuals who have enhanced capabilities, and today  
was the day that their leader was to meet with Hurley. The man radiated increasing irritation with every  
second that ticked by. Mitch himself wished that the ticking of the clock was an un-exploded bomb if  
only for it to be an excuse to leave the damn room. Sentiments that he was positive his former mentor  
shared. Not much was known about the enhanced individuals beside the fact that they well were  
enhanced. From what the recon teams could gather they had accelerated healing, heightened hearing,  
and smell along with immense stamina and strength. The team could never get close enough to hear any  
conversations even with their advanced tech. The only reason they knew anything at all was due to the  
leader himself passing along information “Out of courtesy” one day when they were discovered spying on  
the individuals. This irritated Hurley the most not knowing what they were truly up against. So far,  
except for the fact that they were enhanced they haven’t done anything that would put them on any  
major radars.

Mitch panned around the room, his whiskey colored eyes scanning for possible threats. The waiting was  
the worst part; now that his superior was an elected official, he was so graciously offered up to be the  
man's personal bodyguard. He scoffed at such an outrageous notion. He didn’t need a bodyguard; the  
man was ex-CIA with a confirmed kill list longer than a Christmas shopping receipt on Black Friday. The  
guy himself told him to “stand there and try not to piss anyone off”. Finally, a commotion of raised  
voices and heavy footsteps signaled the arrival of their esteemed guests.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was not having a good day, or week, hell the whole month had been one shit show after another.  
First Isaac gets all upset with the training schedule, saying “It’s not fair for those of us who have to  
work” or something like that. If he took his training more seriously in the beginning instead of showing  
off like an idiot, he wouldn’t need to put in all the extra work. Then Peter takes off in the middle of a  
meeting ‘That he demanded for!’ after a phone call to who knows where and came back 2 hours later  
smelling of gun powder and bad coffee. Now he has a triple spiral on his front door and a letter from the  
alpha Deucalion.

Normally a letter from another alpha wouldn’t be an issue but this alpha is different; he’s an alpha of an  
alpha pack. Derek has never actually met the man but knew him by reputation and it was not a good  
one. He would travel from territory to territory demanding the alphas of said area join him. Killing any  
who he disapproves of then forcing the alpha to kill all of their betas as a sign of their willingness to join  
his pack. The letter still remains unopened and is currently lying on the table in his kitchen. He leans on  
the counter, whiskey in hand contemplating whether or not to inform the rest of the pack. Derek's’ train  
of thought is interrupted by the familiar sound of expensive dress shoes on wood. Peter saunters in  
from the living room eyeing the envelope.

“What’s this? Did your pack actually give you a formal letter of complaint about your training schedule?”  
He mocked picking up the object in question. “I mean if they wanted to-” He freezes and sniffs the air  
around the letter. “It can’t be?”

“It is.” Derek confirmed, his voice showing the tiniest hint of fear.  
“What’s he doing here? You’ve been an alpha for years now, he should have come as soon as you killed  
me.”  
“Believe me I’ve been asking myself the same question; did he finally decide that the Hale Pack isn’t  
worthy and this is our death sentence or is it a summons to become part of his pack?”

“Neither option is preferable, though I could always just take over for you?”  
Abandoning his drink on the counter Derek snatches the letter from Peter.

“Not gonna happen.” He growls. Unfazed by his reaction, Peter simply shrugs his shoulder and make his  
way to the kitchen table.

“Either way you are going to have to open it sometime and I would  
recommend doing it before the kids get done with school, they aren’t exactly great with controlling their  
emotions yet or at all. Especially after,”  
“STOP!” Derek shouts, his hands balled into his fists, shaking even though its 80 degrees outside. He  
doesn’t want to talk about this again.

“Derek listen to me, you all have to get over this sometime, I know you and the Sheriff don’t get along  
that well and you refuse to even acknowledge Scott anymore.”  
“It’s because he was so obsessed with his love life that-”  
“I know and trust me I have no love for the brat either but we don’t get to choose anymore who our  
allies in this town are. They either know about us because they’re family or friends and are too stupid to  
avoid the supernatural or they are our enemies while the rest are blissfully ignorant and get in the way.   
Those are the choices we have left especially with how active things have been lately. Scotts dad has to  
pull all-nighter's just to control the wave of information that the FBI gets about this town.”

“Wow if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you actually care about someone beside yourself.”

“Don’t be ridiculous if we are discovered who do you think they’ll go after first. Me since I’m the adult  
here and the rest are all teenagers or just passed adulthood but still acting like a child. Believe me this is  
completely about survival. There isn’t any strategist in our circle of associates anymore that could even  
compare to the kids’ level when it comes to police.”

“Lydia is smart, she could-”

“She is still too obsessed with her image and popularity to do what needs to be done, we are on our  
own this time. Do you think you’re ready to take on the alpha pack?” Peter glares at Derek demanding  
an answer. Derek meets his gaze with an equally steel glare.

“We don’t know if they even want anything!” He yells.

“Well then, stop being a scared child and open the damn letter and find out what they want. Act like an  
alpha or I will be more than happy to be one for you!” Peter slams the envelope down onto the table  
and slides it to Derek.  
“Fine” Derek picks up the envelope and carefully uses his fingernail to break the seal. He slowly takes  
the paper out and flips it open.

_To Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack. I, Deucalion; Alpha of the Alpha pack, here_   
_by request your presence in a meeting with the military and governmental leaders_   
_of this region of the United States. It has come to my attention that the time of_   
_our emergence from the shadows is at hand. We shall make ourselves known to the_   
_world and claim our superiority above all others. You, along with a chosen few other_   
_Alphas of powerful bloodlines shall be the witnesses to the future of our kind. The_   
_meeting will take place in two weeks' time in Los Angeles. Bring only yourself and a_   
_Beta of your choosing. All those who refuse will not be seen as true leaders in the_   
_coming world and will be removed from power for a new or old generation to take_   
_their place._

Derek places the letter onto the table for Peter to read. He scans the paper, and a hint of a smirk  
appears on his uncles’ face.  
“At least they consider our pack worthy and aren’t attacking us.”  
“No, they’re just revealing the existence of the entire supernatural world to the most egotistical and  
trigger-happy people beings out there!” He crushes the letter in his fist.  
“Not all humans are like that Derek and you should know this most of all.” Peter retorts.  
“Not enough.” Derek whispers “Not anymore” He sighs and smooths out the letter. “I guess I have no  
choice, I’m doomed if I do and completely screwed if I don’t go to this meeting.”  
“I will go along with you; someone has to make to make sure you control that temper of yours.”  
Peter was never Derek's first pick as a second but out of all the choices he has at the moment his uncle is  
the most logical and safe one. Peter can predict how he will react to some degree of success and knows  
how to deal with it.  
“Fine, you’ll come with me as my second and try to make sure this whole thing doesn’t blow up in our  
faces.”  
“Hopefully Deucalion's”  
“PETER!”  
“Hey can’t blame a guy for hoping.”  
Now all Derek has to do is survive the next two weeks without letting the pack know that their entire  
world might fall apart.

Two Weeks later.  
A black limousine pulls up to a white nondescript building with tinted glass windows. The bright  
morning light hides the somber mood of the passengers as they exit the vehicle. As Derek and Peter  
make their way toward the door a woman with black hair, tan skin and blood red eyes approaches them  
on the steps of the building.  
“Alpha Hale?”  
“Yes”  
“Damn, you arrived. Well there goes my fun.” She brushes her hair off her shoulder and sighs, her dark  
red nail polish glimmer on her claws in the light. “Anyway, my name is Kali, I am part of the alpha pack.  
Deucalion is expecting you in the lobby.” She turns around and leads the uncle and nephew through the  
security area and into the building.

In the center of the room a group of people are waiting either standing or scattered amongst the open  
chairs. Most look as though the chair is made of stone and pins despite the its comfortable appearance.  
Except for one; off to the side, closest to the door a man is sprawled across his chair as though it is a  
throne. A glass of amber liquid cradled in his hand and a smile on his face. The man radiates confidence  
and power. His dark brown hair perfectly kept and excellently tailored suit showing off a good physique  
while still remaining professional. He glances about the room as though he is observing his subjects with  
interest, clearly taking enjoyment out of the agonizing feelings emitted by the other occupants of the  
room. Noticing the newcomers, the man hands the glass to the bald stocky man on his right and rises.  
“Now that Alpha Hale has decided to join us, it is time that we get to the meeting. Come my brethren let  
us introduce ourselves to the world.”


	3. Chapter 3

The entourage the representative brought with him was far too big for Mitch’s liking and the group wasn’t even all in the room yet. They could only be described as model and battle worthy regardless of their presumed age. Each one in perfect shape although; the more he observed psychologically speaking it could be an entirely different matter. Some seemed hesitant while others held the same air about them as the representative. He made Mitch’s trigger finger itch more than it had in a while. The air about him just screamed arrogance, as if the world itself was nothing more than a tool to be used. From his choice of clothing, shoes and watch, all expensive and tailored to him by the looks of it to his tardiness to the meeting without notice or apology. It took everything in Mitch not to pull his side arm out and aim at him just to wipe the smirk off the guys face. Hurley was fairing no better by the looks of him. ‘Well at least I’m not the only one suffering here’ The delegation was finding room in the now cramped space as the man introduced himself to Hurley.

“Deucalion, Leader of the Alpha pack and Lycaon representative.” Hurley accepted the offered handshake.   


“Stan Hurley, Director of Special Relations of Unknown Origin.”   
“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hurley.”  
“Likewise, although I don’t think I got your last name.”

“My name is Deucalion nothing more.” Well there goes the chance to search for him the easy way.

“I see,” Hurley glanced towards the doorway that remained open and unoccupied. “is this everyone?”   
Deucalion browsed the room, “Almost, come now Derek don’t make us wait.” he spoke as if chastising a child for misbehaving. Derek; as he was called looked as though he could be Deucalion's son by the younger appearance. Early to mid-twenties at most, not much older than Mitch himself with dark hair, blueish green eyes that screamed aggravation, rigid stance and what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face as though he ate something sour. The man scanned the room as though looking for the closest exit and or possible threats very much the soldier type, until he locked eyes with Mitch. 

***  
The hallway seemed to go on forever, each open room they passed stilled as if enamored by their very presence alone. The stares were irritating, it was like these people had never seen another person before. Then again, he guessed that to them they weren’t ‘people’ they were something far more dangerous and unknown, a fact he was sure Deucalion planned on taking full advantage of. The man basked in the insecurities and fear of others. He wore it as a fine cloak of superiority and confidence, so self-assured that if asked he most likely considered himself a god. The finally arrived at the end of the hall and entered the last room on the left. Derek was biding his time, staying to the back of the group to avoid entering the room as long as he could. Just being in the same vicinity as Deucalion was off-putting enough but the scents coming from the room everyone was entering bothered him the most. Gun powder, sweat, ink, heavy cologne and perfume, mixed with the chemical signals of apprehension and irritation. Although the more he thought about it there was a scent amongst the rest that held a strange familiarity to it. Something he just couldn’t quite place and it unnerved how much raw emotion the scent brought out of him. Glancing at Peter, his face revealed that he too recognized the scent; cinnamon, and the morning forest after a rain storm mixed with an enormous amount of blood, and pain. Emotions so strong that he hadn’t felt since the death of his family. Someone in that room had been completely destroyed and put back together through violence the same way they had. He only hoped that whatever happened in this persons’ life wasn’t due to one of Deucalion's’ Alphas or subordinates. If it was, they were royally screwed. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Deucalion’s voice.

“Come now Derek don’t make us wait.”   
‘I’m not some child’ He thought as he stepped into the room, taking stock of the area he observed all of the human representatives. Older men and women with weathered faces, eyes that revealed experience and hopefully some wisdom, exactly what he expected until he spots a younger man on the opposite side of the room. The room deafens and grows cold around him, times slows down as he takes in the familiar shape. A person that was once the bane of his existence filled with sarcasm and awkward phrases and eyes that questioned his every order, and defied him every chance he could get. A person who through all the irritation and defiant actions became the heart of their pack. He was the irrational yet sensible, overly caring little brother that Derek didn’t want, who made cookies and home cooked meals when a member of the pack wasn’t feeling well. The one who despite everything he had put them through still treated Peter the same as he did every other member of the pack. He became everyone’s family in every way but blood. The little brother he thought had been taken from him.   
‘Stiles, you’re alive!’ He thought as his eyes began to mist taking a step forward only for Stiles to pull out a gun and point it at him. Derek scrunched his face in vexation.  
“Stiles?”   
“What the fuck is a Stiles?”  
‘Oh no.’ 


	4. Chapter 4

Derek was confused; to put it mildly, a sentiment that his fellow Lycaons shared by their outbursts.

“What the fuck is this?!”  
“A human that smells like wolves?!”  
“Did you know about this Sir?” Kali inquired with a whisper loud enough for the wolves to hear.  
“Honestly; this is a complete surprise to me as well, I didn’t think you would have somebody on the inside Derek. You are starting to become more entertaining by the minute " He nodded to Mitch " along with your friend, bravo.”  
The echo of slow claps bounced off the walls as Deucalion turned to Derek, the slightest upturn on his lips. Each explosion of sound coming from the man's hands that assaulted his ears made Mitch’s migraine grow. Behind his scrunched eye's flashes of blood, gold stars, pained screams, glowing blue, gold, and red eyes. The face of an elderly man smirking and the feeling of complete loss emerged.   
“We’re not friends,” Mitch hissed through his teeth trying to block the pain while keeping his now removed gun from its holster pointed at Derek. “I’ve never met him before sir, I don’t know what they are trying to pull but I think I would remember meeting one of you!” The smirk he had expected from Deucalion but the flinch and hurt in the younger man’s eyes was a shock. Enough to make him falter just slightly.   
“Rapp!” Mitch looked to Hurley. “Put the damn gun down now or do you want to start another incident?!” Mitch slowly put the gun away “No, sir”   
Derek confusion morphed into anger, his eyes minutely shimmering red.   
‘This isn’t real, it can’t be. After everything we’ve gone through, to get him back but not know who we are, are you fucking kidding me! His low growl gained the attention of everyone in the room, however the humans seemed to have mistaken his rage as a response to Stiles reaction to him. The man named Hurley moved in front of him blocking Derek's view.   
“Mr. Hale, Mr. Deucalion, we mean you no harm. My subordinate unfortunately, has never been the calm and collected type” Hurley glared at Mitch “I had hoped he would prove me wrong today and not offend anyone, I can see now that I was mistaken.”   
“Gentlemen if you would please escort Mr. Rapp outside, and we will continue with our meeting.” The two security officers next to the door moved to grab Mitch when Deucalion stepped forward his arm extended to block them.  
“Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Rapp just made this day so much more interesting with his show of fighting spirit and lack of fear. A trait which I believed you humans lacked until now”  
Hurleys eye twitched “Excuse me?”  
“Ah yes! I forgot to mention that. Our kind can smell your fear as part of our enhanced senses and I must say that this room is pungent with it, it’s kind of, what do you call it, oh right ‘thick as pea soup’”   
“It’s a wonder we can smell anything at all with the massive amounts of cologne and perfume you humans use to cover your scents, it almost burns my eyes.” Kali added, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Derek knew that she was just waiting for an excuse to fight, and it seemed this version of Stiles might just give her one. His rigid stance never laxed even after the verbal warning from the delegation leader. Deucalion raised his other hand at Kali.  
“Now, now, Kali that’s no way to speak to those that you have just met, true or otherwise. We must act accordingly.” He returned his gaze to the leader. “Now it would seem it is my turn to apologize Mr.Hurley; my friend here has always been the type to speak her mind. A trait which our kind highly value, thus there is no need to punish Mr.Rapp I happen to agree with him. If he had met one of our kind I believe we would have definitely noticed one another.”   
“I’ll say,” Kali agreed, her stare turned almost predatory in ‘Stiles’ or Mitchs direction whatever he goes by, she even had the gall to lick her lips. “Sir, can we keep that one? I could always use another playmate?” ‘Stiles’ faltered ever so slightly, obviously not used to the type of attention the woman was giving him.  
“Kali!”  
“Sorry Sir.”  
“Anyway shall we get on with these negotiations, before things get out of hand.” This comment seemed to confuse the humans in the room. Hurley was the first to speak up.  
“I’m sorry did you say negotiations? What negotiations? This is an introduction of our two people.”  
“I must apologize again Mr. Hurley, it would seem that you have been mis-informed. While I admit that this is an introduction of sorts that is not entirely the case here.”   
He snaps is fingers and two of the Lycaons step forward each handing him a folder. “I have here, proof that your kind have knowingly hunted and murdered my kind without any regard for age or innocence. Their mere existence was their crime.” He handed the first folder to Hurley who flipped it open revealing gruesome photos of children no older than 15 cut in half hanging from a tree. All were obviously dead, except for one on the group, noticeably the youngest, he looked 11 at the most. Tears streamed down his cheeks, a look of pure terror on his face as a man wearing a police uniform held a gun to the child's head, a satisfied smirk plastered on murderers face. Hurley flipped to the next group of photos, the event repeating itself. Page after page of men, woman, and children being murdered by those who promised protection. The murderers ranged from local police to military. “You’ll find that these people did nothing to earn such a fate. We’ve also research and proven that these people are indeed members of your law enforcement. Their files are on the last pages. It pains me even more to admit that these photos were not taken by any investigation team, these photos were taken by the people committing these heinous acts for pure amusement. If you wish we even have videos that were acquired as well. I did not bring those out of respect for the victims considering most were children. I myself have not been able to go through them all, there have just been too many.” The hatred and pain in the mans eyes was obvious. Mitch felt immediate shame for his actions, this man had every right to insult them, he had lost so many for no reason except for circumstance of birth. Mitch stepped forward his rigid stance relaxed.   
“Mr. Duecalion, I’m sorry for the way I reacted. You have every reason to be angry and if you would be willing I will ensure that these people are brought about the retribution they deserve.”  
“Mr. Rapp!” A female delegate argued “You have no say in this matter you are here to guard and nothing more, Mr. Deucalion while I agree that these acts are unforgivable I do not condone the idea that our entire country should be held responsible. If there are any negotiations to be made it should be with the ones in charge of these people not us.”   
“You will have to excuse me miss?”  
“Hydow“  
“Miss Hydow, but these people are apart for your law enforcement, supplied with weaponry designed to hunt and kill my kind. Such weaponry can not be made without a significant force assisting them.” The other Lycaon handed Hurley the second folder. “These photos are of your state officials personally assisting in the attacks on my people, even profiting from it. You’ll find emails and bank statements of transactions for these weapons and more.” Hurley opened the folder and true to Duecalions word there was indeed evidence of the governments involvement even people he himself hand dealt with in the past. “As Mr. Rapp said my people demand retribution and justice for these actions. We came here today not only to inform you of this but also to know what you will do to make this right.”  
“While I understand your situation Mr. Deucalion I simply cannot promise you any immediate action as this will require extreme caution and careful consideration before any decision will be made. We cannot allow emotions to control our actions.”  
“Emotions?!” Deucalion growled “Emotions are the anger, hatred, fear, desperation, pain, loss, and complete devastation that my kind have had to go through because of your peoples arrogance that you are the superior species and that anything otherwise is an abomination. We did not come here to seek your permission to get revenge, because of your reluctance to help this is now merely in informatory meeting tell you to stay out of our way.” His eyes began to glow bright red before he seemed to compose himself with a sigh. “You’ll have to excuse me for losing my composure, it is not often that I lose my temper. It would seem that being around this many humans carrying weaponry, radiating arrogance and anger has that effect on me.” He scanned the room. “all except you.” He stopped at Mitch and sniffed. “ I can smell, pain and almost understanding and sorrow coming off you.”   
“Enough!” Hurley interrupted.  
“Right, so anyway, Mr. Hurley I leave it up to you now, will you help us or will you stand in our way. I would advise the former option because there is one thing that we excel at, hunting those who hunt us.” 

Authors Note.  
How did you like my nod to the Argents motto, turning it on them now? I will admit that I never intended to have Deucalion be a caring person but this just came to me after re-watching the series. He still has his superior sense of self and intimidating nature towards both humans and werewolves but he does care about his people. So there will be a little bit of a change of plot going forward but nothing that doesn’t fit with the story so far.   
Thank you so much for your patience guys and sorry for any mistakes, I’m writing this at 3 in the morning instead of sleeping. 


	5. Chapter 5

The room held the stagnant pause much longer than was comfortable for Mitch, he knew Hurley was going over every way possible that this could go south. To be honest there were more negatives than positives about helping these people. One slip up and they could kill everyone around them, revealing themselves to the world and taking them out in one go. He took the pause to look around the room and was honestly surprised at what he found. The pity, the disgust at what they were seeing in the photos. It was kind of ironic coming from those who had no issue with "collateral damage", maybe seeing it up close was just too much. They weren't used to seeing the pain up close, these people would sign a paper and that was the end of it. They would go home, eat their dinner and go about their lives never thinking twice about the people they just completely destroyed "for the greater good". Deep down that's what he thinks drove him to answer the man who had lost more than any man ought to. "I'll do it."   
The tension in the room seemed to increase with his answer.   
"Do, what exactly?" Hurley inquired.  
"I'll help them, Sir." He knew truthfully; Hurley couldn't be anywhere near this if it went south. Realistically; none of the people in this room besides the Lycaon delegation wanted to be anywhere near this. It would be a PR nightmare and judging by the way these visitors dressed and held themselves, they were not without money or influence. Word would get out one way or another if things went wrong and these people were harmed or detained.   
"That's not your decision to make Rapp, your here with me and you're just a guard. If anyone would be helping these people it would be the FBI"  
"No." Duecalion stated.  
"Excuse me?" Hurley turned back to the man.  
"The FBI were one of the groups that caused this mess, most of those pictures are of FBI agents under your employment. We don't want them anywhere near this." Mitch could see the deep seated hated in the mans eyes. He would admit the man hid it very well, but from seeing the same eyes in the mirror for years it was obvious to Mitch. As was the real reason for not wanting the FBI's help.  
"We can assure you Mr. Duecalion, none of the people we would select, if we chose to do this, would harm any of your people. We'll see to it-"  
"That's not what he means sir." Mitch interrupted   
"Rapp?"  
"He means that he's not sure that they would be able to keep themselves from killing the FBI agents you send. Fresh wounds and all."   
****  
Duecalion was pleasantly surprised again, the young man had keen intuition and wasn't afraid to speak his mind. He was becoming someone that he could see as a fine addition to their world, whether he was human or a werewolf. Although they were weaker, humans depending on their skills were still useful. And if the boy outlived his human usefulness he knew the bite would take, and no he would not give the boy the choice, he knew the human would refuse on principle. He wanted to survive on his own power; which left him wondering, why was he here? Clearly the young man would be better use than as some delegates body guard. Well that settled that then.  
"Alright, your'e clearly concerned what effects this decision would have so I'll make this easier for everyone," He retracted his claws and brightened his eyes. "Give us the young man there to help with our hunt or we'll make our presence known in a very enjoyable for us but painful for you way." The guards drew their side arms and aimed at the delegation who returned in kind by mirroring their leader. The only one not reacting to the statement was the young man himself. Mitch gingerly made his way in between the two armed group facing Duecalion.  
"If I go with you, will swear to leave the people in this room alive and unharmed and avoid altercations with law enforcement unless unavoidable?" He asked his eyes resolute in his decision. Duecalion raised his clawed hand to grasp Mitch's chin.  
"If you agree to remain with us until our mission is complete and they provide us with information and weaponry that we will need." The boy didn't flinch or waiver when the claw began to draw blood as Duecalion increased his pressure. "However, should your government retract on their part of the agreement i will personally see to it that this entire network and its people are wiped out and burned to ashes." He increased the glow of his eyes making the statement more effective.   
"Done" 

****  
Hurley couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was not how negotiations went, well not ones like he thought this was going to be. In less then ten minutes it went from a friendly introduction to a hostage situation. Themselves and their way of life as the hostages. Now he has a hot head of a kid making deals with possible terrorists, because lets face it the man was definitely at least a sociopath. It would only take one snap to turn these people into the most dangerous enemy that this country had ever seen.   
"Mr. Hurley" He was brought out of his thoughts by Duecalion who was looking at him with a slight smirk while still holding Mitch's chin in hid clawed hand.  
"You should be grateful to young Mitch here, he just saved you all from a very painful last few minutes of your lives."  
Hurley flinched at that.  
"Are you saying?"  
"Yes if you hadn't agreed to our terms or continued to waste our time with your worthless stall tactics and hesitation we would have killed you all." He glanced back at Mitch "Well, maybe not all."  
****  
'Well that's not creepy at all' Mitch thought to himself as he observed the man essentially holding him hostage at the moment. He figured the man could slice open his throat with a flick of his wrist. 'At least I'm not the only one uncomfortable here.'  
He moved his gaze as much as he could to the non-lycaons on the right side of the room, he internally smirked as they seemed to be in more distress the him.  
"As entertaining as this is, would you mind." He motioned to the hand. 

"Ah yes of course, apologies." Duecalion removed his hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Well gentlemen, ladies I believe we are done here. We look forward to working with you, to some extent." He gave no time for Hurley or any of the other delegates to speak as he gently pushed Mitch out of the room through his own group and out into the hallway completely ignoring the several weapons still aimed at him and his people. As the group made their way out of the building and into the waiting cars Duecalion began to speak.   
"While I am grateful for your help young man, I am a little surprised at your willingness to betray your people in favor of us." Duecalion's assistant opened the limousine door for them and they slid into the empty seats each facing the other.   
Mitch took a minute to contemplate his answer all the while noticing how intrigued the man in front of him was becoming.   
"I learned that just because something isn't done the right way doesn't mean it isn't right and just because your in charge doesn't mean your incapable of wrong decisions that lead to dangerous outcomes. Sometimes the wrong way is the only truly right way."  
The man observed him, seemingly taking in his every action and reaction with every word.  
"It seems to me that your reasoning for offering to help us comes from the scents i mentioned earlier, pain and understanding. Am I wrong?"  
Mitch shook his head.  
“Your'e right, I do know what it’s like to lose everything that I care about, to have it taken from me by others and to crave revenge.” Deucalion seemed as if he couldn’t help but inquire, 

“And did you get it.” 

“More or less. I sought out myself to bring justice for the one taken from me, just as I was about to get it, the government took it from me and killed them themselves" The frustration and pain of that day still haunted him. Truthfully he hated the government for taking his revenge from him, he was so close and they just swooped in after all his hard work to reap the reward that he was owed!  
****  
Duecalion scrunched his nose, the frustration, anger and pain was so intense with this young man. It was even better that those feelings were directed at the very people that he knew would eventually stand in the way of the revenge he and his people craved. Mitch would indeed be very useful in more ways then one.  
"Well." He leaned back and sprawled his arms across the seat, "shall we begin?"


End file.
